


Art block

by NeonCrayons



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Fair Game Week (RWBY), M/M, Qrow is stressed, clover takes care of his srressed out boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCrayons/pseuds/NeonCrayons
Summary: Qrow is suffering from burnout, Clover is adamant about helping him through it.Fair Game Week - Day 7 [AU]
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Art block

**Author's Note:**

> So, those of you that downloaded the Shipwreck Fanzine will recognize this as the same contribution I made there, alas I've not been in the state to write anything recently, luckily I had this that I could upload today. 
> 
> I wanted to post something this week, so I decided to post this.

Normally, Qrow loved his job. After all, there was just something about focusing and honing in on his creative skill, seeing it bloom to life and the appreciation it brought other people. Besides, he must admit, he can't really complain when people actually  _ pay _ for him to stab them with a needle gun. He didn’t think there was a better career out there…

But, as with every job, there came the downsides- namely, the occasional terrible customer that would come his way. For example the ones who would ask for a very specific design and then decide, after he had spent hours working on and finally finishing it, that they no longer wanted the tattoo. Or the weak littles bitches that couldn’t handle a small amount of pain and complained throughout their entire appointment. Or perhaps worst of all, were the idiots that couldn’t even make up their minds in the first place, and no matter how much prompts and suggestions he offered them, could not decide on a final design for their pieces. 

That last one was the kind of customer that had Qrow regretting his life choices at this very moment. 

Adam Taurus was the reason Qrow had been awake since the crack of dawn with his sketch pad and a four-pack of Redbull, perched in one of the many small alcoves of his boyfriend’s flower shop sketching roses. Over and over again until every time he closed his eyes, all he could see were those goddamn flowers. 

Not that that was unusual, really; roses were often requested, and Qrow was an  _ artist _ . With practice, he had learnt to render anything from the more beautiful, and delicate designs to the most dark, edgy and dramatic ones anyone could ever want. Hell, the only thing he’d tattooed and drawn more than roses were feathers, so when he had gotten this latest enquiry, he never even for a moment thought it would be something he would struggle with, and the fact that his newest client was making him jump through hoops to finish his design, was almost enough for him to consider whether or not it was too late to change his career paths. 

Tearing the page from his sketch pad and crumpling it up, Qrow dropped it into the basket at his feet, letting out a dramatic moan “Ugh, I quit! If I have to draw another goddamn rose today, I'm going to  _ scream.” _

As if summoned by his partner's anguish, Clover appeared by his side, dropping down into the alcove next to his boyfriend and pulling him into a loose hug. “Come now, Songbird… it can’t be that bad. I thought you loved a good challenge?” 

“Yeah, a  _ challenge _ , not mission fucking imposible! I don’t understand what this asshole wants," Qrow groused, frowning down at his pile of failed sketches. "He’s rejected every single concept piece I’ve sent him.”

Clover followed Qrow’s line of sight, taking in what little he could of the rejected designs. 

As far as he could tell, they were all stunning. For someone to dismiss every one of them… well, Clover wasn’t sure this person even knew what they wanted, let alone aware of the fact that they seemed to be deliberately wasting Qrow’s time. 

In any case, something had to be done. If this kept up, his boyfriend was gonna burn out. 

Unconsciously, Qrow had begun running his fingers along the outline of the four leaf clover tattooed on the inside of Clover's wrist, the first tattoo that Qrow had given him not long after they’d started dating. 

It had started with the crimson-eyed man idly doodling the pattern along Clover’s arm, as if he were some kind of living canvas… Clover had loved it so much that he demanded that his boyfriend tattoo it on him immediately. 

And so he did. Qrow had been in a slump then too…

Suddenly, almost as if the fond memory had helped spark the new idea now forming in his head, Clover jumped to his feet, pulling the sketchpad from Qrow’s lap before tugging him to his feet and dragging him towards the door, abandoning the artist's belongings in his rush. 

“Harriet, we’re going out! You’re in charge until I get back,” he called out right before the door closed behind him. He was a man on a mission, and he would not be slowed down. 

Completely ignoring Qrow’s protests, Clover hauled him across the street to Black Bird Artistry, the Tattoo Parlor Qrow co-owned alongside his sister. Looking around as they entered, it appeared that the elder Branwen was not inside, only their niece and sole apprentice, Ruby. Barely stopping to greet the young girl, he continued into the private room where his boyfriend normally worked before plopping himself down on the table and beginning to remove his shirt. 

“Uh… Clover, y'know this is a sterile environment, right?” Qrow asked awkwardly, to which the brunette just laughed. 

“Yeah, I know, " he grinned, then went to go make himself comfortable on one of the chairs." Now, grab your marker pens- you're gonna draw on me until you feel better."

Frowning in confusion, Qrow slowly did as he was told, and went to go seek out the non-toxic markers he used for free handling. Once he had found them, he proceeded to grab his stool and drag it over to his workbench. He glanced over at his partner, who lay with his eyes closed, and a relaxed smile on his face. "So, what am I meant to be drawing?" Qrow asked. 

"Anything, just draw… no restrictions or requirements. Just clear your mind, and let the inspiration come to you. I'm just a mostly blank canvas at your disposal," Clover murmured. 

Qrow smiled at his boyfriend fondly, before pulling out his black marker, and with no hesitation, began to go to town on the other. 

He started with a few swirls and jagged pulls of the pen, no aim in mind, just scribbling random lines and curves over Clover's side. 

Eventually, he began to pick up a few more colours, and adding them to the more defined lines and shapes he was now creating. Slowly, it began to take form, looking more and more like the distinct appearance of a bird. A Kingfisher, to be exact. Adding in the blues, greys and oranges, the small creature began to truly come to life under Qrow's skilled hands. Gradually, he started to build on more and more of the details: tree branches for it to perch on- with leaves and flowers to add a pop of colour. 

Clover laid there for almost two hours while Qrow turned his back into a variable canvas, allowing his creativity to flow out and release the tension he'd been carrying since the beginning of his latest project. To finally be allowed to let his imagination free and just draw whatever came to mind, completely clear of judgment and criticism… This was for him and him alone. 

It was one of the many reasons why he loved Clover- the man truly knew him better than anyone, understanding what he needed and caring for him like no other. Qrow would forever be thankful that he was ever lucky enough to meet him, and actually have him like him back. 

Another half hour had passed, Clover practically falling asleep under Qrow's gentle hands, before he heard the clicking of his boyfriend's marker box being set down. "You done?" he asked drowsily, moving to sit up before he felt a hand press him back down. 

"Yeah, but stay still," Qrow ordered, quickly getting up and heading towards the door. "I got inspired and I gotta take a picture of this before you smudge my work. Back in a sec! " Knowing Qrow, he was probably off to steal his niece's phone, since his own was still back at the flower shop, where it had been abandoned alongside the rest of the equipment he'd taken over with him that morning. 

Thankfully, he returned a moment later and swiftly began photographing his work, spread out across Clovers back. 

"Alright, I'm done. You can sit up now." Qrow told him, satisfied that his art had been well documented. He left the room once again, to return Ruby's phone and probably have her send him the pictures. Carefully standing up, lest he mess up the still damp ink work, Clover moved to the full length mirror to finally look at what his partner had created. 

As with everything Qrow did, it was beautiful- a mass of odds and ends all coming together to create a gorgeous collage. It was almost as if he were looking at the embodiment of the other's soul, laid bare across his skin.

Clover loved every part of it. 

"I definitely have to get him to tattoo that bird for real at some point," he mused to himself, before picking up his shirt and heading back out to the Parlor, to join his beloved Qrow as he eagerly chatted about the new concept ideas he had for his customers' design. 

Yeah, he had a feeling that today was going to be a fortunate one indeed. 


End file.
